


Cain’s Not Able’s Aftermath (A Kindergarten Fanfiction)

by arquablysalty



Series: Cain’s Not Able’s Aftermath (A Kindergarten Fanfiction) [1]
Category: Kindergarten (Video Games 2017 2019)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arquablysalty/pseuds/arquablysalty
Summary: This fanfiction is about an alternate universe, called Cain's Not Able's Aftermath. Shortened to Cain's Aftermath. It's about the aftermath of Cain's not Able, Ted's route.What happened to Ted after he threw Felix down the hole?More information here: https://arquablysalty.tumblr.com/post/189291243650/cains-not-ables-aftermath-shortened-to-cainsThis fanfic will take place in an older verse where they’re all adults!
Relationships: Theodore "Ted" Huxley/Penny
Series: Cain’s Not Able’s Aftermath (A Kindergarten Fanfiction) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625779
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story has slight references of death, blood, alcohol use, cigarette use, and angst. Beware!

Theodore stood over the hole, the hole that held his own brother, his own betraying brother.  
Felix cried out from the hole, yelling in spite. He screamed, he shrieked, only to have Theodore give him a disgusted glance, walking away.

Felix Edward Huxley was left there to rot, bloodied and dying. And no one would ever help him. That one kid didn’t give him a second thought. The chubby one didn’t care. And the weird one just helped Theodore for his own gain.

The spiders were poured, and they began to feast. They bit, they gnawed, and Felix yelled with all his might, but no one cared. They never did.

Maybe Ted would, maybe he would’ve cared. Maybe, he would’ve helped him.

Not anymore.

Now Theodore Darius Huxley has taken his place.


	2. Chapter 2

He trotted through the endless corridor in his home. Paintings of his ancestors hung from the walls, staring down at him with angry, judgemental eyes.

Theodore wasn’t bothered by them, mostly because he’s lived here his whole life. He’s used to the aggravated expressions of his predecessors, due to have walked through here thousands of times before.

He didn’t need to look at those sneers anymore as he’d reached his study. It was the room that had the fanciest of doors, fanciest of patterns, and forget-me-nots at the side of the doors. 

He didn’t like those flowers, why would mother ever choose those flowers? Why not roses? Those were certainly more formal and classy. Perhaps when the house is finally his for the taking, he could have them changed into more flattering blossoms.

He opened the door and stepped inside. The lights shone through the curtains creating luminous streaks of gold across his desk. You could see tiny specks of dust floating around the desk, resembling those of sparkles.

He walked to the table, hands fumbling in his pockets. It was an unfading habit he always had ever since he was a small, naive child. He reached his desk and sat down on the cold leather chair. Sighs of relief escaped his throat, as he sank into the chair.

It was an exhausting day. Theodore’s parents, Lucia and Richard Huxley, had decided that their only son needed a significant other. Theodore scowled at the idea, but his parents simply insisted. He can’t be the Leader of AppleSoft forever, he needed a heir to take his place on the throne. So his parents arranged for him some dates so he could find a suitable lover.

All those ladies were okay, somewhat charming, but he wasn’t interested at all in romance or dating. It wasn’t his cup of tea. But now he’s home, now he can relax.

“Sir?” Spoke a maid from outside his door.

Dammit.

“Come in.” He sighed. “What is it?”

“Your parents are here, Sir. They want to meet.” The maid answered, only to receive a groan from him.

“Ugh, what do they want this time? I already went on those stupid dates.” mumbled Theodore, getting up from his chair. 

His expression was always fixed in a grimace, his eyebrows tilting downwards angrily, his scrunched nose, and his everlasting death stare. It was very intimidating, and the maid timidly went to the left and bowed as he got out the door. 

What do they want to talk about? Who knows? Probably about “Finding a suitable lover!”

Bleh.


	3. Chapter 3

Steps echoed across the hall as Theodore treaded with irritation. 

He reached the fancy lounge his parents were in, and slammed open the door. His cold, icy glare sent a chill down every spine in the room, making all the maids and butlers scramble about and try to clean up as fast as they could, and left the room in a hurry through another door.

You could feel the atmosphere tense up in the room, you could feel your body freeze up, anyone could’ve and would’ve felt that piercing wave of frosty cold spread across the room.

Except his parents. They were always the exceptions. 

“Hello, son.” uttered his father, Richard.

That tone and those words were bold, so gallant it strikes fear into your core. It radiated a certain authority no one could ever replicate, thus giving you no choice but to consent.

The young successor sighed.

There, Theodore sat in the leather chair, resting his elbow on the armrest and placing his chin on the back of his hand. “What is it now?” He exhaled, obviously exasperated at his parents.

“Theodore, you know exactly why we’re here.” replied Richard. 

“Isn’t there some other option rather than dating? I don’t understand why I have to force myself to do this.” Theodore remarked. He wanted to focus on his work, he didn’t want to focus on dating or romance. He wants to be the best heir, he strives to be the best heir. He wants to be better than- any other company. But alas, his parents didn’t think the same.

“Theodore, we won’t try to force you. But we request you go on one more date? Just one, and we won’t bother you anymore.” pleaded his mother, Lucia. 

Lucia was a special one, she was always so sweet, so kind, her words danced melodically around your ears, placing you in a state of trance that you have no choice but to comply.

The young heir sighed. “Yes mother.” 

Her face lit up with glee.

“Oh hooray! I think you’ll like this one, Ted- Theodore. Sorry, my bad.”

You could see his body stiffen.

“Anyways, she’s a pretty gal, kind, sweet, and she’s a teacher at a kindergarten!”

“She would be perfect for you!”

That’s what she said, every single time she set him up for a date.

You could hear a small, minuscule groan escape his throat.


	4. Chapter 4

They were meeting at a coffee shop. 

And she was late.

29 minutes late.

He impatiently tapped his foot repeatedly waiting for her. He checked his watch again for the 10th time;

30 minutes.

It has officially been half an hour.

He had thought about leaving, but his mother’s words rang in his head like an annoying song you can’t get rid of.

_ “Theodore, we won’t try to force you. But we request you go on one more date? Just one, and we won’t bother you anymore.” _

Just one more date, And he’ll finally be left alone. But it seems like it certainly won’t come true when the other party is 32 minutes late.

He continued tapping his feet, checking his phone every once in a while, looking out the window, ordering a second coffee, anything. He sighed breathlessly, placing his palm on the side of his head as if he had a headache. But then he heard the bell jingle from the cafe entrance.

He glanced towards the door and saw... A beautiful woman. She strolled in, with eyes that shined as blue as a clear crystal lake with little droplets of the greenest grass embedded in her eyes. Those little specks of green seemed to swirl and dance like leaves in the wind, swaying with love and grace in her eyes, hypnotising you to gaze and gaze forever in those magnificent pupils.

Her hair resembled those of sunbeams, shining through the mist of the clouds after a long rainy day. They swayed with elegance no person could ever capture, and upon glance looks so soft and silky that just touching it would fill your fingers with the most mildest, most tender feeling you could ever muster.

Her steps echoed with valiance, mimicking that of a dancer twirling with passion on a stage. Her perfume smelled like roses in a bush, the scent of it filling the air, so spellbinding, so captivating, and yet so lovely and luxurious. Time seemed to stop the moment she entered, her beauty capturing the eyes of every person in the cafe. Some looked with envy, some looked with infatuation, while Theodore looked with love and intimacy.

The woman stopped in front of the table Theodore was sitting in, and asked with the most harmonious, sweet-sounding voice:

“Hello there, are you Theodore Darius Huxley?” The woman smiled. Her smile, oh, her smile was so pleasing and exquisite it could entrance the most strong-willed person. He couldn’t help but stare at those excellent, majestic eyes with fascination.

“Uh, hello?” The woman repeated, and at last Theodore was snapped out of his daze. He stood up immediately.

“Oh, truly sorry. You were just so beautiful I couldn’t help but stare.” He replied. 

“My, quite the flirt, aren’t you Theodore?” The woman remarked with a snicker. 

“Just telling the truth.” He stated. “You are.. the splendid young lady called Penrose Lydia Andersen, are you not?” 

“Yes I am,” she answered. “But for short you can call me...”

_ “Penny.” _


	5. Important update

From now on, this fanfic will be discontinued for the following reasons:

\- Lack of motivation  
\- Too much work to juggle  
\- No time  
\- Lack of support

I love this AU, but when I’ve shared it to discord and tumblr I barely got any responses. On tumblr I’ve got 7 notes. 7 notes guys! My artwork has gotten more than that. It was really discouraging for me. 

Besides, I have other important projects that I want to do, and this fanfic has been guilting me because I barely update this shit. But I’m not giving up on this AU, though. I’ll still share some sketches occasionally on my tumblr! @arquablysalty is my tumblr

but this fanfic? burnt to the ground. I can’t be bothered to update this anymore anyways 

Peace out homies.. Sorry about this 😔✊


End file.
